Desperate Measures
by xLuna7x
Summary: Aomine and Kagami end up having a one night stand. Kagami can't stand the guilt of knowing he's betrayed his shadow by sleeping with his lover, but Kagami can't help that he's in love with the other ace, too. Will eventually be AoKuroKaga. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


The two had gotten into a fight. The red head knew well enough that that was the reason the darker skinned male was at his door. Usually he would have slammed the door in the kids face without a problem but with a few smartass words and that smug grin, he scoffed and trudged into the kitchen, leaving the door wide open for the other. There was no way he could resist that smile. _Fuuuuuck, such a perfect smile should be illegal or something. _

"Got anything to eat?"

"Get your lazy ass your own food."

Of course, such a smile couldn't make him do _everything_. The red head moved to sit on the other side of the couch, glaring at the bluenette across from him. He wouldn't be so damn agitated if the kid showed up just to see him, but he knew better than to think something like that. There had to be some kind of catch, there always was, after all.

"So what did you do to him this time?"

He acted as if he wasn't really interested, when in reality, he'd give the other a good kick to the nuts if he did anything to really hurt Kuroko.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't do anything. Tetsu is just too damn stubborn when it comes to shit."

"You mean sex."

It wasn't a question, he knew he was right by the way the other flinched.

The thing about Kuroko was that he liked to play hard to get a lot of the time. But 'hard to get' is the nice way of saying close to absolutely impossible. Of course Aomine knew better then to try anything like forcing him but damn did it get hard to waltz around without wanting to pounce on the kid. Everything was just too tempting, and it was a miracle the bluenette had made it as long as he did. His hand could only got him so far, and it had been completely useless as of late. He needed the physical touch of someone else but another thing he knew was that if he cheated, everything was coming to an end. It wasn't something he planned to let happen.

"So you want someone to fuck, typical."

"What the fuck does that mean!?"

Seeing the other twitch at his words sent a chill down his spine. _Shit, how can that turn me on!?_ Shaking his head, those red obs ran along the other. He took in Aomine's posture, the way his eyes moved since he was being watched, the slight twitch his lips made when he was thinking of something to say. All of it sent bolts of electric right to Kagami's groin, a sharp breath making his body lightly shake.

"So, fuck me."

It was no surprise when it seemed those words shut the other's mental functions down. At first his eyes were wide and then narrowed. Kagami could tell he was obviously trying to figure out if it was some kind of joke but his own eyes stayed set, he meant every word.

"So you're serious then? Don't fuck with me, Taiga."

That was right, he did start calling the kid by his first name, didn't he? It was a habit from spending time with Kuroko and him all the time, since he always insisted on being around them when he could.

"I wouldn't fuck around like this. You want a good fuck, you got one right here."

"Oh? Getting pretty cocky now, aren't we?"

Aomine didn't wait for the other's answer though. In one movement he had close any distance between their bodies, his mouth already hungrily devouring the other's. The small vibrations from the red heads struggled moan was a spike right to his cock, his tongue soon itching for entrance but was quickly allowed it. _So Kuroko got him into those damn shakes. _Flavors of vanilla and stir-fry mixed together as their tongues battled for dominance, and it was to no surprise when Aomine took the lead. Of course, the pesky need for air soon attacked both of them and they seperated, half lidded eyes meeting in a heated stare. It only lasted a moment though before Aomine was working to get their clothing off, Kagami clumsily helping as he was in quite the daze from the kiss.

"Shit.."

It sent a chill right up Kagami's spine, hearing that low trill of a voice, the tone so very eager. Yes, he just agreed to allow the other to screw him but for the red head, it wasn't going to be just a one night stand to help the other ace out. No, this was something a bit more important to him. As his shadow, Kuroko was everything in the tiger's eyes but there was no denying that when he saw Aomine's power, he hoped right in the bandwagon. While it was mere sex to one, it was a physical and emotional yearning from the other. There was no helping it, Kagami Taiga was hopeless in love with the bluenette.

He was quickly snapped out of his daze at that moment, as strong arms moved him so he was on his back, legs spread wide so those blue obs could observe everything he had. Nothing could prevent his lightly tanned cheeks from turning a bright hue of pink, his head turning to the side as he tried to hide himself. Of course, Aomine wasn't having any of that. He yanked the other's hands away as they attempted to protect his most intimate parts and the tanned body moved to replace them as the other leaned down and bite along Kagami's throat. There was an eruption of small gasps and moans on the red heads part, but for Aomine, it wasn't enough. Tanned fingers pressed against Kagami's trembling lips, and after a few moments he slipped his tongue out, coating those fingers thickly in his saliva.

"Might hurt, so relax."

His voice was so rough, it not only made Kagami shudder but it struck at his heart. There was an ache in his chest but there was no time to focus on it, as a finger being pushed into his heat caught in attention and he let out a low groan. It was an odd sensation but nothing he wasn't used to, as he had done such to himself many times before. With a second one shoved in, his back arched and he grabbed onto the couch, another eruption of little gasps and moans when Aomine moved those fingers around, scissoring him to make sure he was properly stretched.

"Fuck..hurry..up.."

The quick change from fingers to the other's cock made him let out quick the loud yelp, though he wasn't complaining for long. Aomine didn't bother holding back, his one hand gripping the back of one of Kagami's legs while the other jerked the male off. Each thrust was precise as he kept up his speed, vigor and accurancy to make sure he hit that perfect little buddle of nerves that rested deep inside his 'partner'.

"A..Aomine! Right..there!"

When he knew he found it, it threw all thought process out of the window and let his animalistic side take over. Now he simply slammed against that sensitive area, listening to every moan and wail of the red head before finally Kagami could no longer hold it, his hot seed spraying onto their abdomens and his muscles clamping nice and tightly around Aomine's still throbbing cock. The knot in the tan males stomach came undone in those few moments and he was blinded by white for a moment, his own seed shooting into the one beneath him. Weak and out of breath, he let his body fall onto the other, sweat running along his jawline as lightly tanned fingers found their way into that beautiful choppy hair. Aomine lifted his head then, and their eyes stayed locked for a long moment.

"You win this one. You're a damn good fuck."

It was a compliment, yes, but as the other removed his warmth and headed to clean up, he was left to sit and wallow in what was not only self-loathe but guilt as well. He let himself fall into too big of a hole on this one, as he knew if Kuroko found out, hell would surely break loose for both him and Aomine. Not to mention the boy would surely be hurt. For Aomine, what kept his guilt at bay must have been the mere thought of 'we're both Tetsu's light, so he shouldn't have a problem with it.' Kagami couldn't think so freely about such a thing though, and he covered his face in his hands, his body lightly shaking as his jaw tightened. _Fuck..Kuroko..I'm sorry..I just..love him too damn much.._


End file.
